Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for receiving sheet piles thereon in a sheet-fed printing press and, more particularly, to such a device having a pile table which is movable up and down and has spacers upon which there are disposable pile supports or boards having a size corresponding substantially to a selected size or format of the sheets of a respective pile.
Devices of the foregoing general type for receiving piles thereon have become known heretofore in the prior art. Such devices serve for making-ready for the sheet-fed press paper sheets which are to be printed. When the pile table provided with the pile supports is moved upwardly as required for this purpose, the pile of sheets resting thereon is guided by a pile guide, so that the individual sheets of paper in the pile will be in a correct position. To ensure exact guidance of the sheet pile, the surface of the pile support may only be smaller than or equal in size to the surface of the sheet pile, so that it does not protrude laterally where it would be in the way. If sheets of paper of a different size or format are to be printed, then it is usually necessary to use a new pile support having an appropriate size or format.
It has become known heretofore from the prior art to mount a pile support on a pile table with an interpositioning of spacers, which have the shape of angles which are displaceably disposed on the pile table. Before a new pile support with different dimensions is used, it is necessary to shift the angles into such a position that the pile support rests securely on them. These adjusting operations are troublesome. It is thus relatively costly to change the device for receiving a pile of sheets of a particular size or format over to accommodate a pile of sheets of a different size or format.